Cross Academy Book 1: The Dragon and The Crystal
by White Wave 1218
Summary: When a meteor crashes into the mountain-side, Yuki is thrown into they very world Kaname had tried so hard to protect her from. In the process of being fixed, review to keep me working. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Author's Note: Okay, this was long in coming, but I finally got up the nerve to edit my account. I was laying in bed trying to sleep when it hit me. I had gotten a little excited in my younger days and posted things with out consideration for the timeline of events in my head. So I had to take a whole bunch of stuff down. But I am still working on those other stories. Also this posting is a major update to the version I wrote, like, three years ago. So while I'm sorry it's not new chapters per-say it is almost a new story. So please enjoy and I apologize for the long long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Storm<strong>

The moon seemed to bear a reddish glow as it hung over the infamous Cross Academy. The air was filled with ominous magic. The vampires of the school could feel it like you feel a fog or a thick mist. The humans of course slept in their dorms completely unaware and ignorant. However their dreams were erratic and jumbled as the magic affected them on a subconscious level. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled. The supernatural inhabitants could feel the storm coming and it set nerves on edge.

Zero Kiryū looked over the campus from the Tower at the pinnacle of the large Academy building. A dark foreboding hung over him like the storm clouds that were rapidly approaching the school. Of course than again it could be nothing, just the vampires. They always made his skin crawl.

_Those bloodsuckers could be planning a massacre and they would still somehow get off clean._ He thought to himself. But still a small voice in his head was whispering warnings. _It's coming. It's coming. Be ready for the storm._ Somehow he got the feeling that it wasn't a thunder storm that the voice was talking about. It was something a lot worse.

Yūki Cross' face was as red as a beat and no one would blame her for it. If she had to fall out of a tree why did it have to be in front of Kaname Kuran? As if the situation hadn't been bad enough with just that, now he was helping her hop to her house (as she had refused at point blank to be carried) so the Headmaster (also her adoptive father) could treat the injury. Part of her was so thrilled that, if it weren't for her ankle, she'd be dancing. The other part however, wanted to _die_.

However she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the very fact that she could feel something made it a big deal; she sucked at having a so-called sixth sense. But the heavy atmosphere wasn't coming from her chagrin and it wasn't purely coming from the aura of subtle power that Kaname always had. No, this was something else.

The wind suddenly picked up and the thunder from the storm that had once been rumbling in the distance was now booming right over them. The whole Academy was bathed in light from the lightning that crackled across the black sky.

Kaname pulled Yūki closer to him, as if to shield her from the storm. The prefect looked up and saw a vortex of swirling colors that had split the thunderous sky. A golden beam light shot from its center joined the lightning in its task of illuminating the dark night.

It soared over the campus, leaving a shining trail behind it which flickered and faded after a few seconds. It shot into the mountain range that made up the back of the school. The two students heard the boom its landing created loud and clear. The sound reverberating throughout the area, Kaname saw a wave of energy working its way towards them form the blast site. He didn't have much time before it would wash over the school. A voice from the past rang in his head; _pure magic energy can be harmful to humans. We have to be very careful when casting complicated spells when humans are around. _He yanked Yūki to the ground; he spread his own magic around the two of them like a protective blanket.

Yūki yelped at the sudden movement. Then the wave hit them, it stung a little but not too badly. After a few seconds she scrambled out of the vampire's now lose hold. She looked to where the swirling column was still spinning in the sky. But it didn't spin for much longer the vortex disappeared with a flash of white lightning. Then as if it couldn't get any better… it began to rain, hard.

However, the prefect hardly noticed the downpour. She just continued to stare at the place where the apparition had just been. She then turned to look in the direction the strange light had gone. Don't ask her to explain it, but she had a strong urge to go find out what that had been exactly. Completely forgetting about her ankle, she began to move toward it, not even hearing her ankle scream at her in reaction to her actions.

However Yūki hadn't even gone three paces before Kaname grabbed her sharply by her arm. "Where do you think you're going?!" He said in a stern voice. She looked at him and was startled. Kaname was still sitting on the ground. He looked exhausted, panting slightly but his eyes flashed with a dangerous light.

"To go look at … the… meteor..." Yūki trailed off into a mumble losing any and all determination in the wake of Kaname's glare.

He fought the impulse to yell and instead spoke in such a quiet and calm voice it made the scolding much worse. "You are not going to go anywhere except to you Father. You are in no condition to go look at anything. It didn't land anywhere close enough to the school to be something to worry about. It's not going anywhere and you are not going to tramp around the mountains in the _rain_ on that ankle." She pouted and looked off in the direction the thing had fallen wistfully.

It was easy to see she had no intention of listening to him this time. He had to get her mind off it. Yūki suddenly found herself being carried on Kaname's back. Her face was beet red again "W-what are you d-doing?" she said her voice showed that she was very flustered. "You shouldn't be carrying me. You look just as bad as me. Put me down!" she almost shrieked.

The meteor had been quickly forgotten. Kaname neither answered her nor heed her as he resumed the trek through the heavy rain to her home; trying not to collapse himself. It had taken a lot of energy to cast magic like what he did and he was feeling the toll on his body.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Waiting<strong>

"Ow!" Yūki cried out in pain as the Headmaster of Cross Academy bandaged her ankle.

"If you quit moving around so much it won't hurt." He said in a stern voice but it was leaning to the voice that's speaks to a little kid.

When Yūki saw that he was done with her ankle she jumped up, "Cool! Now I can…" she was pushed back into the chair by her adoptive-father.

"You're not doing anything for the next day or so. And besides you wouldn't want to catch a cold by running out in that storm." The Headmaster said in a scolding manor. Yūki glared out at the storm. _Stupid storm if it weren't for you I would be in the mountains. I wonder who hates me up there?_

Yūki needed someone to blame or at least someone to shout at. Her face heated up when she ran over her little accident in her mind again…

_: Flashback:_

_Yūki was in a tree staring at a single spot in the sky. She didn't know why but she felt like something was going to happen. Something… big. She also seemed to hear something. Like a cry for help but at the same time it wasn't like that. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Kaname walking up to the tree. _

_When he spoke her name it startled her so badly she fell right out of the tree, but she managed to catch herself on the branch. Now the landing was different story. Before she knew what had happened, a sharp pain shot up her ankle. "Ouch!" she hissed, wincing as she tried to stand. _

_Immediately Kaname was kneeling next to her, "Are you alright, Yūki?" He said the worry showing through his voice. _

"_I think I sprained my ankle. " She admitted, embarrassment beginning to color her face. _

_: End Flashback:_

Yep, it was his fault_, _as much as she hated to admit it, it was the truth. Now she wasn't able to see the crash site not only because of the rain but her ankle kept her back as well. It was almost as if he'd done it on purpose to keep her away from whatever it was. It wasn't fair! "Stupid Kaname-sempai." She mumbled.

Unfortunately for her a soaking Zero chooses that moment to walk into the room. He stopped, hearing what she had said, "Did you just say that? Wow, you sick or something? Never thought your _hero_ could do anything to make you mad. What did Kuran do to mess up?"

Yūki glared at him "If I wasn't hurt," she said "I would kick you into next week for that remark."

That sobered him up, now he was scowling at her, "What did you do fall off the building?" His voice was insulting.

"No!" she yelled at him, "Just out of a tree." She mumbled the last part

Fortunately for Yūki the headmaster had noticed Zero's wet clothes and began to freak out over them. "Ah! Kiryū-kun, we have to get you out of those before you catch a cold!" This gave the silver-haired teen no time to chastise her further. With a sympathetic look at Zero, Yūki fled the room as best she could on her bad ankle.

The next day, Yūki was in her room in the Headmaster's house with her best friend Sayori. What were they doing? That was an easy question. They were working on the dreaded thing we call 'homework'. They were both sitting on her bed with math books and papers in front of them and Yūki was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Oh! Why did you have to bring this blasted stuff home to me?!" Yūki cried. The temptation to throw the textbook out the window was becoming stronger by the second.

Sayori sighed, her head shaking a bit, "I already told you the teachers said that you had to do it or get a zero." She said in her soft voice.

Yūki frowned, "Well you could have said you lost it or something."

"That's call lying Yūki. And you know it."

"Well you could of 'accidently' lost it"

"Yūki…"

"Fine! I get the point. I just don't want to do math. You know I suck at it."

A moment of silence passed over them until, "Yori…"

"Yes, Yūki."

"Did you see anything strange last night? "

Yori looked up at her best friend in confusion, "No, should I have seen anything?"

Yūki started, "No! There was nothing to see. I was just a bit curious…" She trialed off, remembering the previous night and once again that urge to go find out what had happened in the mountain washed over her. They lapsed back into a semi-productive silence, with Yūki grumbling to herself about the stupid math.

Yūki was sitting on the edge of her bed getting ready to test her ankle. "Okay there is no reason for me to not go on patrol or look at the meteor tonight. So here we go," she gingerly placed her weight on her foot. When her ankle did not protest a rush of joy swept through her.

_Yes! I'm free to go._ With a smile she rushed out of the house as quickly as she could, heading for the stables.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stone

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- The Stone<strong>

Yūki ran to the stables to get a horse. It would be faster and safer than walking. Not to mention she liked riding a horse. She was very careful not to disturbed White Lilly at the front of the stable. Instead she chose a chestnut brown mare. "All right girl," she told the horse, stroking her neck, "we're just going for a little trip in the mountains." Yūki saddled the horse, grabbed one of the riding cloaks, and was on her way in to the mountains.

It was a little wet and misty, but manageable. The sky was clear with minimal clouds, the wind blew through the trees, and their rustling filled the air. It certainly was very different from two nights ago.

Yūki took a deep breath pulling her cloak tighter around herself. Her horse was walking alongside her. Though the night was calm it was still a bit chilly. Disappointment threatened to overtake her, she'd been moving for 30 minutes and no sign of the crash site was visible. In fact no sign of anything was visible. _I hope I don't get lost. That would be dumb._

Then that feeling of being called out to washed over her again. _Where is it coming from? Who's calling and why?_ It didn't make any sense. But she felt a pull in a direction off to her left. She cautiously began to follow it. Then it came into view, the trees looked as if something hot and going really fast had passed by them.

Yūki excitedly followed the trail and found… _scorch marks! I found it!_ Sure enough there were burn marks in the ground. A few broken trees strengthen her resolve and father on was the source of her journey.

Lying in the center of a burnt out clearing was a golden stone. It was in a small crater and looked about 8-10 inches long.

She quickly tied the horse's reigns to a tree branch. Then, taking very cautious steps, she got closer to it. Then with her staff, Artemis … she tapped it. Nothing happened, so she picked it up to examine it.

It was gold with silver veins covering its entire surface. It even seemed warm to the touch but that lasted for a moment before fading away.

_Well,_ she thought, _it can't hurt to keep it…_ so she tucked the odd stone under her arm and went to grab the horse and get back. Hopefully, before they found her missing.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dream<strong>

Yūki placed the stone on her desk in her house with the Headmaster. After staring at it for a few minutes she left to go patrol the grounds. But it was all quiet that night and since it was a weekend she decided to spend the night at the Headmaster's house.

When it was finally time to crawl into bed she was exhausted. But for some reason she couldn't go to sleep. Yūki found herself staring at the stone again. The moonlight glinted off its golden surface. The effect was mesmerizing. She could almost see something swirling in its depths, like flames trapped inside a golden mirror. She rose from the bed and walked to where the stone rested.

She set her hand on its smooth surface. It seemed to pulse under her touch. It sent soothing warmth up her arm and into her body. She picked it up and took into her bed. She curled up holding the stone close to her. She felt so comfortable that she fell asleep almost at one. Unfortunately when sleep found her it wasn't peaceful.

_: Dream World- Beginning:_

_The rain pounded onto the dark forest. When lightning flashed across the sky it illuminated the small cloaked figure running through the forest as if they were running for their very life. Another flash showed the figure's face. It was a girl. She seemed to be about twelve years old; yet, her expression was not one of a child, but a determined adult. She was dirty and her clothes were torn in several places. Her cloak kept getting caught on stray branches until she finally just ripped the fabric off of her. Her short dark hair had been tied up into a ponytail; her dark eyes flashed becoming a bright green. She clutched a cloth bundle close to her chest._

_Lightning cracked across the sky again, it was immediately followed by booming thunder. The girl had broken out into a small clearing. Something dark flew past her, slicing a gash in her cheek. She let out a cry as the projectile caused her to miss her footing and she fell to the muddy ground. All the while she kept a death grip on the bundle in her arms. The ground began to tremble as several dark monsters entered the clearing._

_They were laughing at her. Ragged wings flapped with their amusement. One came forward and started to kick her. The laughter became louder as they watched the girl struggled to protect her bundle. "Mamoru__(1)__!" the girl barked. A shimmering curtain of green light surrounded the girl. The monster's foot bounced of the light with a crackle of green light. He jumped away clutching his foot a stream of curses leaving his fanged mouth._

_The girl shakily rose to her feet. She raised a hand, "Zenmetsu Saseru__(2)__." She ground out between coughs. Around her neck a dark green stone began to glow. The monster screamed as green light began to wind around him. When the light swelled, covering him completely, then it died and the monster was gone. A black scorch mark was on the ground where he had once stood._

_The tallest one stepped forward and hissed, "Give ussss the egg, Cryssstal! You can't have much magic left. If you hand it over quietly then maybe, just maybe, we'll spare you the humiliation of dying at our hands and let you die in the mud where you belong." The figure's voice sounded like a metal serpent scrapping across a knife. _

"_Nageru__(3)__!" she yelled. Green light flashed in front of the vile speaker and he was thrown back into a tree. The girl unwrapped her bundle and held it up to the sky. The cloth fell away to reveal a golden stone._

_She then spoke in a quick frantic voice. "Watashi wa watashi ni hiraku yō ni jikan to kūkan no Geitsu o meijiru__(4)__!" the glow at her throat grew brighter. A vortex of colors opened in the sky. Suddenly the monsters weren't laughing any more. They gave cries of alarm and surged forward. One raised a long spear and threw it at her. The green shield let off a ton of sparks when the spear connected. The girl fell to one knee as if it had hit her. _

_When she spoke again it was more frantic than before, "Elohim wa anata ga nakereba naranai baai ni go an'nai ga ari!" The vortex seemed to scoop the stone into itself. With another flash of lightning the vortex and the stone disappeared._

_With a roar the largest monster swung a huge sword so hard into the shield that it shattered upon contact. The now very small looking girl crumpled to the ground when the shield died. The monster stalked forward as she tried to get to her feet. Just as she stood she had to dive roll to avoid getting her head cut off by the huge sword. As she came back up she drew twin daggers and lunged at the largest monster. _

_He ducked under the knives and reached out to grab her. His clawed hand wrapped around her throat stopping her in midair. She was shoved into a tree so hard she sank into the bark a bit. The young child coughed blood trying to breathe around the large hand. "Where did you send the egg?!" he roared at her. _

_She spit in his face, "You've lost. You'll never find the King's egg. NEVER!" she yelled back, her eyes were glowing green again. _

_Then just as the monster raised the sword again more lights flashed in the trees and voices spilled into the clearing. The dream began to meld into colors and sounds that made no sense. The rain seemed to be washing the dream away, the color swirling together like a kindergartener's finger paints. Then with a bright flash it was all gone._

_: End Dream:_

Yūki woke, her body jerking upward. For a moment she sat there panting; trying to calm her racing heart. It was just a dream, she told herself that, but it had all felt so real, like a memory.

She checked her clock; the red numbers said that it was almost three in the morning. _The Night Class would be back in the Moon Dorm by now. _She thought, she shook her self a bit trying to chase the dream out of her mind. She looked down at the stone by her side. And a shiver ran down her back. The stone looked exactly the same as the one in the dream. _Come on Yūki. That's ridiculous, besides it was dark. It could have been a different stone._ She thought to herself. Then, frowning, she smacked herself, _Idiot! Why am I even thinking like this? I really need to go back to sleep._

So with a determined "hrumph", she turned over, put her back to the stone, and went to sleep. As the night continued on the moonlight shone down on the sleeping girl. The stone gleamed almost eerily, and then it rocked slightly; a single chirping sound breaking the quiet night.

Protect

Annihilate

Throw (back)

"I command the Gates of Time and Space to open to me!"

"May Elohim guide you to where you must be!"


	5. Chapter 5: Glaydier

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Glaydier<strong>

A thump woke Yūki for the second time. She sat up to see that the stone had rolled to the ground. But just as she was about to turn around to go back to sleep the oddest sound she ever heard came from the floor. She looked back at the stone a saw with growing alarm that it was rocking back and forth. Then another squeak came from it. Yūki was now bolt upright, eyes wide as she stared at the thing. The rocking became more violent, the squeaking and chirping louder.

The Prefect slowly sat next to the rocking stone. _No, I think it's an egg. But this is the strangest egg I've ever-_ She broke off when the first crack appeared on the egg's surface. The sounds became almost triumphant as the cracks grew. Yūki waited with baited breath as the first piece of the shell fell away. She gave a squeal herself when a silver eye looked right at her. Then the egg shuddered violently and with a loud sound that was part squeak, part growl the whole egg shattered.

The creature that appeared was 18 inches long; it had big silver eyes that seemed to shimmer. Needle sharp teeth were in its blood-red mouth. Its sharp claws were half an inch long and its scales were a rich gold. Its underbelly was shining silver. Its wings were stuck to his side but the membrane in between the golden spurs that gave the wings structure was shining silver. They were kind of wet looking and looked far to week to even hold themselves up much less the animal flailing around on the floor.

The animal rolled around in the egg pieces making squeaks and gurgling noises. Then it sneezed, this made its wings flare out and he was thrown back an inch or two; scattering the shell pieces around. It shook itself and then looked up at Yūki because she giggled when the hatchling had sneezed.

She couldn't believe it. A real live dragon was in her room. There wasn't anything else it could be. She crept closer to it and slowly extended her hand. The dragon looked right at her with its silver eyes. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed gently. The dragon made small chirping noises and gazed at her. Yūki froze her hand an inch away from the dragon's head. She stopped breathing almost.

The dragon examined her, and then pressed its small head to her palm. It was so warm, the dragon's touch, it spread through her arm much like it had before when she'd touch the egg. Yūki began to stroke the dragon down its neck. It seemed to purr, maneuvering its head and neck so she could pet it with more ease. She gave a small laugh as it turned over so she could rub its belly. _I think I'll keep him… for now._

The dragon made a chirping noise to get her attention after the petting session was over. Yūki heard a rumbling gurgle coming from the dragon's midsection. The dragon looked down at his stomach then up at Yūki, "Oh!" she gasped, "I'm sorry. Your hungry aren't you little fella?" She stood up and walked towards the door. After hearing the clatter of the dragon's claws against the wood floor she turned around to glare at him, "No, stay here. I'll be right back. Don't worry." The dragon sat abruptly with a squeak. Smiling she slipped out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with some meat and a saucer of milk. Yūki placed both in front of the dragon and as he ate she thought about him. First he needs a name. _Hmm… how 'bout, Spot? No, no that's stupid._ She looked at him real hard and after a minute a name drifted into her head, "Glaydier. How do you like Glaydier?" she asked the dragon. He flapped his wings and seemed to do a little dance to show his approval. "Okay then," she said nodding "your name is Glaydier."

Now a new problem came to mind: what was she going to do with him? She didn't think she should tell the Headmaster right away she should wait a bit maybe if she trained him to be a very good dragon they would let her keep him. She couldn't keep him in the house though. Then she remembered that one storage room that was in the main building. No one went inside it, she could keep Glaydier there. It was brilliant! She should move him at once before she got too tired.

She went to get an extra blanket and a small pillow. Yūki bent over and picked Glaydier up. He was a little heavy but manageable. He tried to climb onto her shoulders but she held him firmly in her arms. She then wrapped him in the blanket to keep him hidden. She told him they were going for a walk and that he had to be quiet. She quickly but quietly snuck out of the house and into the school.

The storage room was easy to find even with no lights on in the building. Yūki slipped inside; thanking anyone who was listening that Glaydier had made hardly any noise during the trip. Though, that hadn't stopped him from squirming like crazy and trying to lick her face off.

She wasn't sure how the Vampires would react to a Dragon and she didn't want to find out soon. That was her biggest worry. And her greatest relief was that the storage room was far enough away from the classrooms that the Night Class use, so they wouldn't scent or sense him (she thought). Also they had no reason to come to this part of the building at all. Why? Because it was near the Cafeteria! So he was safe form that danger. And the Day Class students had rumors that this room was haunted. She would start encouraging those rumors to keep Glaydier from being undiscovered.

Yūki found a box that was big enough to hold the baby dragon. Then she laid in it the blanket and pillow. She put him inside, "Okay now, you stay in here. Don't make too much noise and don't leave." She told him sternly. "I have to go but I'll be back in the morning with more food. But until then don't move." She said the last part so severely that Glaydier got the message. As she left the room the dragon began to whimper quietly to itself. He didn't want to be alone; in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Discovery<strong>

The weekend passed quietly, Yūki found her opportunities to visit Glaydier and bring him food. She couldn't stay long but she disappeared to see her Dragon at every available moment. Every time he saw her Glaydier would squeak and squeal excitedly. When she left her would make mournful warbling sounds. They always broke her heart to hear them. But she had no other choice.

Yūki thought her plan to keep the hatchling hidden was going to work perfectly. So when Monday came she went through the day without a worry in the world about her dragon. When evening arrived and the Classes were switching out she was positive that Glaydier was going to be fine. But she would stick close to the Main Building just in case for the first few days.

Kaname knew from the moment he saw Yūki that something was up. She seemed far too jumpy. When she was younger she had been very bad at keeping secrets from him and that had not changed. Whatever it was she was hiding, he would find out eventually. At the moment she was physically in one piece and emotionally happy so he didn't worry about it too much.

However the moment the vampire stepped in the Main Building he sensed a strong, but small, source of supernatural energy nearby. None of the other Vampires would sense it right away but they would eventually. He had conditioned his abilities to sense thing like this. Memories flashed through him of black monsters that had on several occasions tried to kill him. If one of those _things_ was loose in the school… it needed to be taken care of right away.

The Pureblood told the rest of the Night Class to go ahead, Aido looked like he was about to argue but Kain dragged him off to class.

Kaname followed the trail till he got near the lunchroom. Yūki had been here a lot more than usual. He followed her trail to a storage room that was mostly unused. Not only did her scent lead here but the source of the energy was inside the room also. His concern for Yūki grew, if one of those monsters had somehow managed to get Yūki…

He walked in with caution. The room was dark. A few boxes, most closed, were scattered around the room. Dusty foot prints were all over the floor. He then noticed that one of the open boxes was moving slightly. He looked in and found the last thing he expected to see.

Yūki was on the roof of the building when she got a very bad feeling. Something inside her began to panic. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew. She just knew she did. Glaydier was in danger. He was in trouble and he needed her. She whipped out Artemis and ran for his room ready to face the worst.

When she got there her fears were confirmed: the door to Glaydier's room was open. She would never have done that. She darted inside and her heart stopped. A small part of her mind had registered the fact that the person who was holding Glaydier by the rope collar was Kaname. But the rest of her either didn't care or didn't make the connection. All she could think was that a Vampire was threatening her Hatchling.

She ran forward yelling, "No! Put him down! Don't hurt him!" She snatched Glaydier roughly from Kaname's grip; hitting him with Artemis as she passed. Kaname hissed and pulled back holding his shoulder. He had felt Yūki coming but hadn't been expecting her to attack him. The wound crackled out a violet energy that looked like lightning.

Yūki pressed her back to the wall. Glaydier was curled up in one arm over her racing heart. Her other hand held Artemis out in a defensive position. Then the rest of her brain caught up with that small part She'd been expecting someone else; Aido or Zero or some random student. Not Kaname, never him. Then she was appalled: she had attacked him! Kaname! The one who had saved her life from a wild Vampire ten years ago! She couldn't believe she had done that.

She opened her mouth to apologize and then snapped it shut again, remembering what he had been doing. The anger and fear that had consumed her came back with a vengeance. Glaydier had been scared. What had the vampire been planning on doing to Glaydier? He was just a baby!

"Yūki? What-" Kaname asked a bit confused, "What are you doing?" Yūki looked away for a minute to gather her thoughts then looked him in the eye.

When she found her voice it grew in strength, "I-I'm not going to let you hurt Glaydier." She said it with such a determined air that Kaname was a bit startled. He couldn't imagine what she could want with a Dragon. It wasn't like a dog or cat. You couldn't just keep a Dragon. He felt a very awkward conversation coming on.

The tension in the room was so thick a sharp knife might not even of been able to put a dent into it. The two teens were engaged in an epic staring contest. Yūki couldn't decide whether to make a run for it or try to get him to leave. Kaname was debating on how exactly to break it to Yūki that she couldn't keep the Dragon. He was kicking himself on not sending someone to examine the crash site sooner. Now he had this mess to deal with.

"Yūki," he began. She braced herself for whatever the vampire was about to say, positive that it was going to be bad. "What were you planning to do if and when that Dragon becomes too large to hold here? And do you even know how to raise a hatchling?" He asked his tone disproving.

Yūki was taken a back, "I-I haven't thought that far ahead exactly." She admitted sheepishly.

Kaname sighed; he stepped forward till he was right in front of her. He stared at her and asked in a low voice, "Is this dragon really that important to you Yūki? Are you going to keep it no matter what I or anyone else says?" She stared back with equal determination; her expression saying it all. Glaydier was _her_ dragon. She wasn't going to let anything take him away.

Glaydier suddenly jumped from her arms. "Glaydier!" Yūki cried. She watched as the hatchling half jumped, half flew over to where Kaname was. The dragon sat at the Purebloods feet. Silver and dark red gazed at each other. Kaname knew he couldn't just get rid of the dragon. That would upset Yūki and even more importantly there were others that that would be upset. He didn't want them to come to the school under such bad circumstances.

He sighed. There really was no other choice… he would have to give _her_ a call. A shudder passed through him at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Attacked

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Attacked<strong>

Yūki's mind was still reeling. Never in her imaginings would this of happened. Kaname had found her little dragon, but now everything was working out better than she had even dreamed to hope. She never would have thought that Kaname would have offered to keep her hatchling in the Moon Dorms.

Now when she wanted to see Glaydier she just had to go to the Dorm. There she would find her baby dragon making himself quite the mascot.

The Hatchling was very fond of the Night Class students. Ruka would scratch him behind the ears while she worked. Shiki and Rima gave him sweets (he was fond of Pocky, especially if it had belonged to Aido). Kain's shoulders were a good place for a nap. Aido was great to play with (and by play with we meant to play tricks on). And Takuma read manga with him. But during class most of the time he was either on Kaname's shoulders or he sat curled at his feet. The gold dragon favored Kaname over everyone else. The Pureblood was the only other being in the school that he listened to other than Yūki.

But Kaname was putting off the inevitable… he would have to call _her_ sooner or later. Of course he'd prefer later. Sometimes he'd stare at his phone fighting the inner battle to call the one person who could help Yūki with her Dragon. He knew he would lose it soon. But he also knew if he called that horrible person Yūki would be involved in some things that he hoped to protect her from. Why did that egg have to show up? Now everything was a mess.

The night that cinched it was a pretty normal night, Kaname was laying on his favorite couch reading. Glaydier was resting contentedly on top of the couch, his golden tail hung down swinging slightly. The sounds of Ruka and Aido arguing in the halls filtered faintly through the door. Then Glaydier jerked his head up, silver eyes scanned the room for what had tipped of his senses. A presence had come into the school. A faint impression filled his mind, He had felt this presence before and it meant trouble. The dragon closed his eyes and focused. Fear shot through him; Yūki was in trouble.

Kaname had drifted off into a small doze, but he was jerk back into awareness when Glaydier jumped onto the vampire's stomach. "Hey." He scolded, "You can't just-" he cut off his lecture. Something was in the school. A strong aura of bad magic had invaded the campus. He got up and walked on to the balcony. The pureblood sniffed the air. Panic, utter panic, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this degree of panic. _Demons! They found Yūki!_

Yūki knew she was in trouble. They had come out of nowhere, looming out of the shadows. There were three of them; almost as tall as the trees and blending in with their shadows. She had whipped out Artermis but was not sure her staff would do much good against these creatures. Another thing that was odd was that they were like the monsters in the dream she'd had the night Glaydier hatched.

"W-who are you?" she asked them.

"Where is it?" one hissed, "Where is the egg?"

Before she could answer she felt someone grab her from behind. She was pulled into familiar arms, her face pressed against white fabric. There were a lot of screeches and she hears a sound like roaring wind, but she felt safe in the warm embrace. When the noise died away she was held out at arm's length. "K-Kaname-sempai!"

"Did they hurt you?" he asked her. She could only shake her head. "Did they say anything?"

"T-they were looking for something. I think they were looking for Glaydier's egg. Kaname-sempai, what were those things? I had a dream and-"

"What dream?"

"The night Glaydier hatched. I had a dream and those things were in it. There was this girl I think she had Glaydier's egg. It's hard to remember, but I think she sent the egg through some wired tornado but-"

"Yūki." Kaname's voice broke her from her rambling, "Listen to me, take Glaydier and go to your Father's house and stay there. Tell him what happened and that I'm calling an old friend."

"Who?"

"He'll know who I'm talking about. Stay there with the dragon till I come for you. Understand?"

Yūki found she could do nothing but nod. She felt Glaydier wrap himself around her shoulders and she patted his head. She began to walk in the direction of the Headmaster's house. She paused after a few feet, "Kaname-sempai?"

"Yes, Yūki?"

"What were they?"

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer. But when he did she wished he hadn't, "Demons, they are demons."

Kaname was glaring at his phone. He didn't want to do this. Brining that person there, especially under these conditions would involve Yūki in the world he'd hopped to hide her from for so long. But of the Demons were targeting her he had no other option. He dialed and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Kaname. I-"

_"Well, isn't this a surprise. I never thought I'd hear from you again. Is there a boring social function you need me to go with you to, because if that's it I'm-"_

"No, it's nothing like that."

_ "Good, cause I would have said for you to take a long walk off a short pier. I told you after that last disaster that I refuse to help you anymore like that."_

"I'm aware. But rest assures you are saved from fancy dresses and annoying nobles."

_"Praise, Elohim. Then why ya calling me. It doesn't sound like it's a social call."_

"Unfortunately, it's not."

_"You need me to save your sorry ass again?"_

"Not me, I'm fine, it's about Yūki."

_"She okay?"_

"For now. She found a Dragon egg and it hatched and the demons are after it. She was attacked tonight."

_"Kuso!__(1)__ Seriously, my Lord, can't that girl just stay out of trouble for five minutes."_

"Apparently not."

_"Yeesh. So you need me to come take the dragon away."_

"Only if you have to, Yūki's rather attached to it."

_"Fine. I'll come with the entourage."_

"There's only three of you. How is that an entourage?"

_"So picky, if I want to call it an entourage I shall."_

"When will you arrive?"

_"Don't know. Depends on when my _entourage_ arrives. Anywhere from two days to a week."_

"Very well, try to hurry. I don't know when they will attack again."

_"Just keep on your toes. Janae!"_

The line went dead. Kaname set the phone on his desk and sighed. He _really_ didn't want her to come, but there was no helping it. Yūki needed help and as annoying as she may be; she was the only one who could help them now. The vampire laid out on his couch and began to mentally prepare himself for his best friend's invasion.


	8. Chapter 8: Help Arrives

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight stuff. My OCs are mine though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Help Arrives<strong>

"YŪKI! Slow down!" Zero was being dragged by an overexcited Yūki.

"Come on! I've been waiting for you to meet him for forever!" She called back as she pulled at the annoyed teen.

When they a slipped through the gates to the Moon Dorm she began to whistle a shrill call that echoed in the dusk. "Ow." Zero complained, "Who's your friend. A vampire dog." He spat; not liking the idea at all.

The brunet prefect rolled her eyes and whistled again. When there was no sort of response she shrugged, "He must be with Kaname-sempai. He usually is."

"Great." Her companion muttered, figuring that anyone who hung around the vampire was bad news.

Yūki opened the door to the manor-like dorm to find the Night Class in a right panic. Several vampires in white uniforms were rushing around, lifting up cushions, opening closed doors, and all of them called, "Glaydier! Glaydier, come out please!"

Then Takuma saw Yūki and Zero standing in the door and he quickly rushed over and said, "Yūki! What a surprise! Weren't you supposed to come later?"

"I was so excited I came as soon as the last student was in the dorms. Is something wrong?" She asked.

Then Kaname came down the stairs. He looked around the room at the searching vampires. "Ichigo." He called.

The blonde vampire winced and when over to the pureblood's side, "Y-Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"What is everyone doing?"

"Um, well, we seem to have…" He nervously twiddled his thumbs, "… lost Glaydier."

Yūki was just about to start panicking when Kaname snapped his fingers. A ripple seemed to wash through the room. A second later a golden blur shot from the upstairs hall, jumped from the railing, and glided on to Kaname's shoulder. The whole student body froze in their places and stared. Glaydier rubbed his head on his front paw, looking ever so cute on the vampires shoulder. "I do not understand," Kaname said, "he is right here."

The Class gave a collective sigh. Yūki grinned and clapped her hands, "Come here, boy." She called to the hatchling. The young dragon glided down from the older teen's shoulders and landed in Yūki's arms. He rubbed his head against her cheek. She giggled then turned to Zero. "Zero, this is Glaydier."

"Your friend is a weird lizard." The white-haired teen asked.

All around him the Night Class laughed. Hanabusa Aido said, "Even a human should be able to recognize a dragon when they see one. I guess Kiriyuu is dumber than we thought."

Zero slipped a hand into his coat and began to slide Bloody Rose from its holster when he was tackled by a golden "lizard". Glaydier knocked him off his feet onto the ground The brave hatchling had sense Zero's murderous intent and had leapt to the defense of his vampiric friend. He dug his small but sharp claws into Zero's arm, which was now pinned to the youth's chest. The small hatchling growled, the sound, thought very small, was still slightly menacing.

"Glaydier!" Yūki cried, "Get off him now!" she moved to pull the little dragon away. The Night Class was laughing even harder than before. The arrogant Prefect knocked to the ground by a Hatchling. To them it was ludicrous. Yūki's pulling did little good to move the dragon; Zero was also not having much luck in shaking him off.

After a minute of this Kaname spoke, "Glaydier," his tone was so commanding that the dragon looked up, "heel." The dragon immediately let go and allowed Yūki to pull him off Zero.

"Bad Glaydier! That was very bad!" Yūki scolded the hatchling who was now curling in her arms as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Zero glared at the dragon, "That thing is dangerous. We should kill it before someone gets hurt."

Those words had a much worse effect then he'd feared. He had been expecting Yūki's anger and for her to pull way. He was not expecting her to run to Kaname and hide behind him. "You wouldn't dare!" She hissed. The dragon in her arms growled again. Now, though, since the dragon was no longer in danger of biting the Prefect's nose off, the sound was not as intimidating. It was like that of a puppy's, with the potential of danger but not very scary.

"Kiriyuu, the dragon cannot be killed. This is an area of business of which you know nothing. Do not speak rashly." Kaname cautioned. "Glaydier is young and has not yet learned his manners. You would not shoot a child who has bitten you out of fear. This Hatchling is no different."

"If I ever got bit by some kid, "Zero growled, "I'd assume it was a bloodsucker and blow its head off."

The air in the room had cooled several degrees. Kaname choose to ignore Zero's hostile presence and turned to Yūki. "Yūki," He said, "Do remember the incident we had the other night?"

She nodded a small chill running down her spine.

"Well I have asked an old friend of mine to come and help you with Glayider." He looked a bit nervous and he spoke, "She will teach you how to raise the hatchling properly and help protect you both from those monsters."

Yūki frowned, "I don't need a babysitter. But I would be grateful for the help with Glaydier." She cocked her head to the side, "But why didn't you call her before?"

Kaname's expression was a mix of nausea and resignation, "She is… difficult to deal with."

Form above an unfamiliar voice called down, "Of all the adjectives I was expecting you to describe me with, I have to say, 'difficult' was not one of them."

Yūki spun around and saw, perched on the railing of the second floor, a girl. She had long auburn brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She seemed to be wearing a uniform of white and silver. Standing on either side of her were two other girls. On the right, a dark blonde older teen in firey colored clothes, the girl was examining the vampires with an almost board expression and on the left was a sunny blonde in blue and green whose grin was in danger of splitting her face.

"Well, I would hate to give any false impressions." Kaname replied to her.

The brunette gave an un-lady-like snort and said, "Yeah, sure, just be honest Kaname. I'm a real bitch, aren't I?"

"Perhaps, but you said it, not I." Kaname frowned, "Now, would you come down from there before you scuff the railing."

"Well now that you said that I don't really wanna, but," Yūki gasped when the girl slipped from the rail dropping to the floor. She landed in a crouch then stood smiling, "I really can't wait to meet her." Then the odd girl was standing right in front of Yūki, "Hello, Yūki."

The teen gave a small yelp and stepped back.

This made the other girl laugh she wiped a tear from her eye, "You are amusing, I'm looking forward to working with you, Yūki-chan."

"Ummm," Yūki asked, "How do you know my name?"

The girl waved in dismissal, "Oh, you know, Kaname talks of-"

"Genero," Kaname cut in, "the point."

"Oh relax." She said, "I wasn't going to tell her _everything_, just a bit of it." She grinned maliciously, "Anyway, tormenting Kaname aside," she beckoned for the other two girls to join her, "this," she gestured to the girl with the short, dark blonde hair, "is Voltera Shizuki and this," the grinning blonde, "is Ociannah Aquiss. They are my close friends and will be helping me. And I," she said laying a hand on her chest, "am Genero Hesekara, Crystal extraordinaire."

"You are many things," Kaname said dryly, "but extraordinary is not one of them."

She shot him a look, "Oy, you in the bat gallery, shut your face."

All around her the Night Class hissed. She didn't even seem to notice their malice instead her came closer to examine Glaydier. She said something to him in another language and coaxed him with her hand. He sniffed it then made the small leap from Yūki's arms to Genero's. As he sniffed around this new person, Genero was running her hands over him. It looked like a doctor's exam.

"Are you some kind of dragon doctor?" Yūki asked.

"No," Genero answered, "but I am well versed in dragon rearing. We will only have to see a healer if there is something seriously wrong, but it seems as if you've done a good job so far." She smiled at the nervous brunette. "He's got good strong limbs and a strong jaw. His mental development is a smidge behind, but you didn't know what to do so that's expected."

Yūki nodded, "Thank you."

Genero just shrugged, "No problem. But I am just dying to hear about how you found a dragon egg." She looked at Kaname, "Let's go have a chat, ne~"

The look on Kaname's face made it seems as if the last thing he wanted to do was have a "chat" with Genero. But he began walking towards the stairs, "This way." He said.

Genero let Glaydier jump from her arms and then began to follow after the vampire. "Genero-hime!" Ociannah called, "What do you want us to do?!"

The dark haired Crystal Tossed a grin over her shoulder, "Go see the Headmaster and tell him he has three new students. One Night Class, two Day Class." Then Kaname opened his door for the silver-clad girl and they disappeared.


End file.
